Spanked
by Izzanami
Summary: Inu/Sessh InuYasha wants a spanking from his mate, and he'll do whatever he has to to get it.
1. Spanked

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Note: I do not own InuYasha. I make no money from this fic.

Hey, if you're reading the other story I'm working on now don't worry I didn't abandon it. I just came up with this today while I was mowing the lawn of all things.

**Ha, ha, ha, this is hilarious, I just had to update with this little message This fic just got archived into "The worst InuYasha fanfics ever" archive on this site, this is the description of the archive "****Here you will find plenty of Mary Sues, Gary Stus, canon-rape, cliches, OOC-ness and authors with no knowledge of the plot of Inuyasha. Prepare to laugh your ass off at the stupidity" **

**I don't know if the person who stuck my very hot fic into what I am now calling "The Worst Fanfic Archive Ever" can't see the submissiveness of InuYasha; a character that is a 200 year old half demon who allows a human girl of 15 to keep a leash on him (because that's exactly what those beads are) so she can throw him to the ground with a spell anytime she wants for whatever stupid reason she wants, but I say the creator of that archive doesn't have the intelligence to see the depth of the character InuYasha is. And I love Inu, he's my favorite character, but he's no alpha, far from it. He also is a glutton for punishment, especially from his brother so you tell me how OOC InuYasha is in my fic? **

**Beyond all that even if someone does have the opinion its OOC, who cares, it would be pretty fucking boring if every story had InuYasha with bitch Kagome, or with Sesshy, but full of angst (not that Inu/Sesshy yaoi angsty stories aren't good I love them). I would further question the creator of that ridiculous archive whose title I will not type again; why if a person happens to write a story that is OOC does that mean that they have "no knowledge of the plot of InuYasha."? I wish the person who put it in their archive would have least written a review, explaining their opinion, I certainly wouldn't throw someone's fic into an archive like that without a sound explanation, actually come to think of it, I would never create an archive like that, or be a staff member on one. I would never label someone's attempt at creativity in such a manner. I'm a complete yaoi fangirl, and I write for other yaoi fangirls, I would suspect that the creator of the archive is not. Anyway I thought those of you that enjoyed my fic, and could appreciate my bit of hentai Yaoi fun might find this as amusing as I did. **

I expect this will be two chapters when it's done, nothing big, I don't think I need another big fic to work on right now. This is written from InuYasha's POV, he's gonna be a naughty, naughty boy!

**Spanked**

I worship my brother, my mate; Sesshoumaru. I love him more than anything, and I crave everything his gives me; his love, his kisses, his embrace, his fuck, his dominance, his spankings.

If you had never seen me with my brother, or you knew me the way my friends did, then you would never think of me as mate to an alpha, you'd never think of me as a submissive, or a person who yearns for domination. I don't; no one dominates me, except Sesshoumaru, he's the only one I would ever submit to; willingly and happily I submit my entire self, my entire being to him, I bare my body and soul to him…completely.

My brother holds me, and loves me, and does everything to take care of me, he says that he punishes me when I misbehave because he loves me, and that as my alpha he must make me submit.

When we first became mates right after I was full grown I didn't want to submit to him, to anyone, and he punished me often, but I realized soon after that I wanted his dominance, I wanted his punishments. Now that I'm older, barely as far as how slow Youkai age, and have been mated for many years I don't do things that are considered misbehavior too often anymore. When I was younger I didn't know how to live in the world my brother did, I was often rude to other lords; my brothers advisors; everyone; I would take off from the castle all the time, I didn't show my brother enough respect, and it seemed like I got a spanking everyday; maybe more, but now it hardly ever happens. I miss it so bad, so sometimes I'm naughty on purpose so my mate will punish me.

Today I want that dominance, that pain, and the love my brother gives when he disciplines me, oh Kami, I have to have it. He never hit's me with anything except his hand, he says he would never damage my beautiful skin with a whip, or a switch, but a strong Youkai's hand hurts like hell. Yes, it will hurt, and I'll cry eventually and whimper, but I'll still love it, my cock will be hard the whole time, I'll stain his hakama with precum as I lay across his lap. When he's done he'll soothe me, and fuck me, and tell me I'm a good puppy.

I'm on my way to his study now, he's working, and I'm going to get myself into a heap of trouble, my ass tingles just thinking of it. I'll do something that he can't ignore, and then he'll tell me to go wait in our bedroom for him; that's always the worst because I hate waiting, I want him right away. I'm at the door to his study now, as soon as I open the door his scent attacks my nose, and oh Kami that smell, I love it, I can't get enough of it, I could live in it.

"Sessh, I want some attention, I'm lonely." I stomp my foot like a child, and cross my arms while I pout.

"Puppy, I am busy right now, but I will spend time with you a little later, and I will make it worth waiting for." I knew he'd say that.

I don't like his answer, and on any other day, I'd find something to do, and wait, but not today I came for a reason… to be naughty. I sweep my arm across his desk, knocking all his papers to the floor, ink spills everywhere, on new paper, on scrolls he's already written. "I want your attention now!" I say like a bratty child; it's all an act, and he knows exactly what I'm doing. He knows I want this so bad, he knows that I've done it just to have his punishment. When I realized that I wanted his punishments and started causing trouble on purpose my brother knew right away; I think he may have realized it before I consciously did.

"Well I suppose you will be getting my attention now, will you not." He stays so calm, he doesn't sound mad, doesn't yell at me.

"Go wait in the bedroom puppy, and do not leave."

I'm getting excited now; my cock is already starting get hard, "Please Oniisama, I'm sorry. Please, please don't spank me, please." I want the punishment, this is all part of the act, and my brother knows it. For some reason it's more exciting if I beg him not to do it.

"Have I ever let you out of a punishment?" he asks me knowing that this is all part of the game I play, and that I do want it. He would never let me out of it anyway, even I really didn't want it; not after the mess I just made of his study.

"No." I put my head down as if I feel silly for asking the question.

I go to the bedroom hoping he won't make me wait long. I kneel on a cushion near the corner; it's what I always do when I'm waiting to be spanked. I try not to think about it, I get too excited; my breath begins to hitch, my cock stirs, and it's so hard not too touch myself when that happens. I want to save it all though, for after he's finished. If I do, by then I will be so aroused that I'll feel as if I'll lose my mind, but it will be worth it, my mate will make sure it is.

The door slides opens, and it's my brother, I bow low while kneeling on the cushion then sit back up when he tells me to a moment later. Kami, he is beautiful, beyond beautiful, to receive anything from him is a gift, even a spanking, and oh I want that gift from him so badly…NOW.

My mate sits on our bed, he moves all the way to the head of it, getting comfortable leaning with his back against the pillows, his legs out in front of him. Once he is settled he looks at me, "Come here puppy." and I walk over almost trembling in anticipation. I get on the bed, and kneel next to him; he pushes gently on my back coaxing me over his lap. He tells me he loves me, and then starts to untie the himo on my pants. I "beg" one more time "Please Oniisama, don't spank me, I'll be good I wont be bad anymore, please." It would never work and I don't want it to, but it arouses me so much.

"Puppy, you are not bad, do not say that about yourself, you are naughty sometimes though, and that is when I have to show you my love in a more painful manner. It is only because I love you that I do this."

He pulls my hakama down and my fundoshi then lifts up my haori and juban, and I can feel the air on my exposed ass, it feels so good, the anticipation is so good, and I feel like I can't wait. Now my brother moves his right leg, and puts it over both of mine, right across the back of my knee's so I'm trapped, this hikes my ass up too, and oh Kami it makes me so hot; he could do anything to me right now. His fluffy thing, Moko – Moko Sama wraps around my ankles and wrists, and I'm bound, nowhere to go; bound to him bound to his spanking; his love.

I know he is going to begin soon because he just laid his hand across my behind, he rubs it a little, and it feels so nice, so loving. I feel so vulnerable in this state; like I have no control, I don't want any; he should have all the control, all I want is my mate's love, any kind of love he will give. This is when I always apologize "I'm sorry Oniisama, I'm sorry." My voice is whispery because I'm already breathing heavier, and I'm SO HARD; I sound as if I'm pleading for his forgiveness.

"I know you're sorry puppy." 'Smack', that first smack always makes me jump because I'm never expecting it to happen when it does. My ass is all tingly now, and Kami, how can one hand hit so hard? 'Smack' 'Smack' 'Smack'! Oh, Kami; it is so good, he doesn't do it fast either, he waits a moment between those spanks, draws them out, draws out the punishment, the pleasure. Ahh, my ass is starting to get so hot now, he smacks it so many more times I can't count; that last one hurt, and it made me so hot; I couldn't help but yelp really loud. He stops now and lays his hands across my bottom; it's sensitive, so, so sensitive, he rubs it lightly, and Kami, my cock is so neglected, its screaming for his touch. I grind into his legs a little, and he knows I want more, but he makes me wait; wait for him to show his love, his discipline, his spanking, his kisses.

Then he starts again 'Smack' he always takes his time, and now he keeps going. 'Smack', he doesn't stop after a little bit like before, and Kami, my ass feels like its on fire, and it hurts so much, but it feels so good too. 'Smack' now I cry out, I can't help it, and I can feel tears trying to come to the surface of my eyes. 'Smack', 'Smack' the tears; they fall now down my cheeks, and I whimper, and yelp as he continues. I don't know why I cry; I've sustained so many injuries, most far more painful than this spanking; maybe I cry because it hurts, maybe it's because feeling his love for me so purely is overwhelming, maybe it's because I'm so happy. I don't know; may be it's all those things.

'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack'. Oh Kami, that hurts, but I'm so happy right now. I start to squirm a little, not because I'm trying to get away, it just happens. Moko – Moko Sama tightens around my ankles and wrists holding me down, and even though it hurts so much, and I'm sobbing now I somehow end up hiking my ass up more instead of trying to shy away.

Kami, he just keeps going; 'Smack' maybe he's trying to teach me a lesson for being naughty on purpose; punishing me for seeking punishment. 'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack'. It won't work though; I'll always come back for more. 'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack', 'Smack'! I keen and cry; "Ahhhh, oh please O…nniiiiiiiii….sama; it hurts so much", Oh Kami, it really does. I still don't mean it, even though it hurt's like hell, and my ass is on fire, and I'm crying; I don't mean it; I'd lay here for hours letting him spank my ass "Smack', 'Smack'!

I think he's done now, and that makes me sad in a way. He lays his hand back on my ass, and I know it's definitely over. Kami, he had to have hit me almost fifty times.

Oooooh, my ass is so sore; I won't sit down without pain for a few days, and there is no way I'll sit tonight. He runs his fingers over my sore, burning, red cheeks so softly, and it feels so good, they're so, so sensitive now.

"I love you Oniisama." I sniffle because of my tears as I speak.

"I love you puppy." He leans down, and licks all my tears away, and kisses my eyes. I can still feel him rubbing my bottom; I could sit here like this forever; it's heaven. I whimper, and whine as his hand leaves. I know what he's doing though; it will be back very soon, and I will be very happy. Mmmm, I can feel him again now, and his fingers are coated in oil. I can't stay still in my anticipation, he runs his fingers over my ass, and down between my cheeks finding my entrance; I love him to be there. He teases me at first, just circling his claw around in little circles, so, so lightly.

"I am proud you took your punishment so well puppy, now you can have your reward."

He says this so close to my ear that I can feel his breath on me, it makes me moan; that's what he wants, and when I do he rewards me, and I feel his finger push inside me; I feel like I've reached nirvana. Oh Kami, it feels so good, so damn good; there can't be anything on earth that feels as good as having my mate inside me, whether it's his fingers or his cock it leaves me reeling. "Ohhh, Onii; fuck, please give me more of your fingers. Puppy will be good."

His body shifts a little, and I can feel his cock now, against me, he's hard, so hard. I know this arouses him. He was hard the whole time he spanked me, I couldn't feel it, but I caught the scent of his arousal. Yes, he loves to dominate as much as I love to submit, that's why he can hardly keep his erection in his hakama right now. "Ahhhh…haaaa", now he has two fingers in me, and it just keeps getting better. He pushes them in and out always stroking that spot inside that is now making me buck on his lap, pushing may ass against his fingers, and when I feel like nothing could ever feel better than what he's doing to me he gives me the gift of another finger, and it's beautiful, and I'm coming completely undone under his devious hand.

He doesn't need to do this anymore; we've been mated for over forty years now, we have sex almost everyday, he doesn't need to prepare me, but I lay here and melt into myself, into some place that only my mate can send me to.

Too be continued….


	2. Reward

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

**Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings (men fucking each other), Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes but read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!**

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else strikes my fancy while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, D/s, Oral, Rimming, Spank.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my story. Reviewer acknowledgements are after AN.

Hey friends, I'd like to welcome you to the second chapter of one of "The Worst InuYasha Fanfics Around" deemed as such by "MarySue-GaryStuPatrol" on FF . Net. Yes my awesome, smutty fic got archived into such a place. I think it's pretty fun, though. I guess it's OOC, and canon rape. Just so you know I'm saying that in a high pitched mocking voice, while I wave my hands by my head. I just wanted to express how much I can't stand people who think every fanfic should be canon, and if it's OOC, or someone adds a mary sue it's horrible. I like to come up with something different, so I say to those people get off your InuYasha pedestal and come down here with the smut!

**Spanked**

**Chapter Two:**

**Reward**

The feeling of his hands moving in and out of my body is so intense now, I don't even notice the hot sting across my ass. I love the feeling of my mate, he loves to touch me and kiss me, and be inside of me until he brings me to heights of pleasure, so high I can't even see anymore, stars begin to fill my vision and my whole world is him.

I can feel his tongue glide across my ass cheeks, oh Kami, so, so sensitive. It's worth the pain to feel this, feather light kisses dancing across my reddened skin. It's so many feelings as at once, I buck on his lap trying to feel more, as much as I can. That tongue, Kami, what he can do with it. I whine and moan, and I'm filled with wanton desire. I want to touch my mate too, I have to give him something in return for his gift to me.

"Oniisama please let my hands go, I want to touch you, Onii, please."

I feel that soft strength of Mokomokosama pull away, now I can feel that beautiful porcelain smooth skin, so perfect, nothing in the world compares. My mate pulls me next to him, on our sides, but he keeps his fingers in me the entire time. He's careful not to lay me on my back, he doesn't want me to hurt anymore.

I look into those eyes, molten golden pools, they suck me in. I have to have his skin against mine, my haori's open because my hakama isn't there to hold it closed, it's around my knees. But my skin, it calls out to his. I pull his haori, and juban out of his hakama, and pull it back down over his shoulders. Those shoulders, I must taste them.

He pulls me close and I rub my chest against his, hot, sweaty friction. I slide up and down his body, and I can feel his arousal against mine. I let my tongue creep out, and I lick, and kiss him everywhere, his neck, his chest, his collarbone, and shoulders. That taste, I could live off of it.

I shiver with anticipation as he removes my clothes, and then his own, this is my favorite way to be; naked, naked with my mates unclothed body next to mine. I could spend the rest of eternity with no clothes if I could spend it all alone with him.

He pulls me to him, and takes my lips in a gentle kiss. He can hit me so hard I cry, but then be so gentle, he is like water and fire all in one. Mmm, I love the feel of his tongue in my mouth, he's stronger than me, and always slips that sinister appendage past my own blocking tongue, I always try to stop him, and control the kiss, but he never lets me until he's ready. I surrender to him though, there's no other way, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

His dominance makes me feel safe and secure, maybe it's because I had to go without any of either for so long, but I crave it. Nothing can touch me when I'm in his strong arms.

He tears his lips away from mine, and travels down my neck, and back up across my jaw, he nibbles and licks, and kisses, and I'm turning to liquid, just melting, panting an moaning. I throw my leg over his hip, and pull him closer, he allows it. And it's like fire coursing though my veins when I feel the head of his cock touch mine. "Oh, Kami Sesshoumaru. Love me, love me forever."

He purrs into my fuzzy ear before taking it into his mouth. "I will, puppy, I will love you for eternity, even after there is nothing left, there will still be you and I, and I will love you even then."

He brings tears to my eyes with the things he says. "Sessh." He makes love to me with his words. I feel like I'll explode, I'm so full of feeling I don't know what is what, that one set of fingers driving so hard into my body, his mouth on my ear, his cock grinding against mine, and those oh so talented fingers of his other hand caressing me everywhere with light loving touches. Nothing can be meant to feel this good, it can't be possible. But it is, only with him.

I can feel my entire body tighten, and now his hand is around both our arousals, he knows I 'm going to cum. And for a moment it feels like the entire universe stills, then I spill my essence over his hand, all over my stomach. I open my eyes, and watch him lower himself to my length, which is already hardening again. He licks off my essence, cleans every last drop, then he moves to my stomach, and cleans me there, I writhe under his attentions. He collects some from my body, and offers it to me, I lick it all from his fingers, wanting them back inside me.

"Onii please give me back your fingers."

He kisses me on the lips, and I can taste my seed on him still, perfection, the flavor of us together. "I will give you something better puppy. Turn over and lay your head down, my love."

I do what he says, I always do. I love the feeling of being exposed like this to him. He grabs my hips, and pulls me up on my knees. And I moan so loud because just being in this position arouses endlessly. It's because I know all the things he can do to me like this.

When I lay here with my ass presented to him, my head nestled comfortably on a soft pillow I never know what he'll do. He might just fuck me, he might lick me, spank me, slam his fingers into me, I'm trembling waiting to see what he will do next. Something warm and wet brushes across my ass, right between my cheeks. Oh, I can feel my whole body come alive with sensation, his tongue, that evilly pleasurable, amazing tongue is at my entrance, and I don't just feel it there, the feeling sails over my body, up my cock, over my skin like a breeze of hot liquid fire, and up through my belly.

I can't see what he's doing, but I can feel it, the tip of his tongue circling around outside, so incredibly light, he's teasing me.

"Onii, don't tease me."

He runs his claws so softly over my still hyper sensitive ass, teasing me more. "I love to tease you puppy, you make it too much fun. I cannot resist."

I shiver now, hard, he's grazing his fangs over this most tender part of my body, deadly fangs over delicate flesh, and the lingering feeling from those sharp, sinister teeth is washed away with hot, wet pressure from that far too talented tongue.

If I'm patient I'm rewarded, and I've been patient, I can feel the wet heat, wriggle inside of me now, and nothing feels like this, not fingers, not his cock, no they are all different, they all drive me crazy in their own way. Kami, his tongue is so long, he laps at that button inside me that makes me lose all control. I would do anything he asked to feel this.

As I lay there rocking back and forth on my knees against his mouth I realize how happy I am to be the submissive. His attentions are always on me, his pleasure comes from mine. Of course I pleasure him as well, but what makes him hot, is making me hot. His cock stirs just from seeing me squirm and whine under his attentions. He is good to me, I couldn't have dreamt of a better life than I have with him.

I get so lost in the feelings that I can't think straight some times, it feels so good I can't feel any other part of my body anymore, everything else is gone, and its his tongue entering my body, so tight, and warm.

I want to give him something, he's given me tremendous pleasure with all his gifts. "Onii let me please you, I want to."

I can feel his smile graze the delicate skin against his mouth. "What would you do to pleasure me my little Yasha?"

"Anything, anything."

He doesn't speak, but he takes my hand and he lays down on the bed, looks at me and pulls me close, pulling my face down to his. He kisses me gently, caressing every part of my mouth.. He can kiss gently, like a tiny drop of rain hitting your cheek, or he can kiss hard, like the pounding of thunder during a summer storm. He is so many things, so many. He licks my lips as he pulls away, and looks me in the eye.

"Suck me my little mate, suck me until I fill your throat with my seed, and when you are finished, I will take you in any fashion you want."

I love when he does this, I'm so excited, and I don't know if I should I ask him to carefully, loving, gently make love to me, or should I ask him to pound me into the bed, until I am without voice? And the positions, oh, so many. I have time to think though.

I kiss and lick his chest, and the flat plane of his stomach as I make way down to the prize. I linger for a moment under his navel, I love that oh so soft trail of silver white hair that leads down to that special part of him that fills me so perfectly. Like our bodies were made to fit together. And even now after all these years the enormity of that shaft is intimidating at first, but it is beautiful, and I will take it all because I want to see that gorgeous dangerous demon writhe below me as screams my name. I want to feel his release, hot in my mouth and throat, taste his essence, another gift from him.

I take that wonderfully huge manhood in my hand, I'd love you cover it entirely with my mouth, but not yet. First I lick all the precum that has dripped down it. I love his taste, of course there is the taste of salt, but then it's more, musky like a man with the sweetness of honey, and delicate fruit.

I free the rest of the head from it's shroud, and run the tip of my tongue around it's throbbing heat starting at the top, and spiraling my way down. I go extra slow when I reach the edge, and I run my tongue around that very sensitive part earning me a beautiful moan. I fills me inside to have made my mate feel so good. I lick up and down, twirling my tongue against the underside. I must be doing good, I can feel his legs wrap around my shoulders and drape over my back. And my mate is so thoughtful, he knows he'll hurt me if he rests his feet on my backside like he usually does so he lets them hang over my sides. I love him.

I kiss every inch of the wonderful hardness in my hand, then go lower licking and nipping at the sacs below. I run my fangs lightly across the now very tight skin, sending a tremor through my dominant. Of course I stroke him gently as I do so, then I make my way back up with fangs again, traveling over his shaft. I get to the tip and lick the slit at the top, then cover the very tip with my lips, and suck all the precum out of him. He bucks under my ministrations, and I smile.

I take him into my mouth, hard hugeness rubs against wet heat, and my mate moans happily the same way a person does when they get into a nice hot bath. I watch his body as I suck, and bob up and down. He is beauty incarnate, in truth that word doesn't suit him, doesn't begin to describe what he is. Ethereal, and god like doesn't even begin to describe him, there are no words I know of that do him justice.

I love being filled with him whether my mouth or my ass, its beautiful. I flick my tongue over his length as I take its entirety into my mouth, down my throat, and back up again. I can feel the blood rushing under his skin, and I know his release is coming. I do my best putting all my effort in, it's what my mate deserves. He stiffens, cries my name.

"InuYasha, my InuYasha, my love."

His legs tighten around me, and I force myself down on him as far as I can go, my lips meet soft curls of silver white, and I feel the hot seed hit my throat over and over again. He delicately holds my head between his hands, his thumbs rubbing my cheeks. There is one final scream then he pulls me up so fast I almost don't realize what's happened. Our lips meet, our tongues meet, and I can taste his seed and his mouth together, exquisite.

He kisses me passionately for what feels like an eternity, I could stay there forever. Then pulls away and strokes my puppy ears.

"InuYasha, my little sweet puppy, you are incredible, beyond words. How I love you."

I snuggle into his warmth. "I love you Onii, my mate."

"How will you be taken my love, I know how I would like to take you, but it is your choice."

I think for a moment. Today I feel so full of love and warmth, and I feel so much affection for my mate, my Sesshoumaru. "I want you to take me slow, and deep, and hard, I want to watch you, look into your eyes while you make love to me. I want to wrap my legs around you waist, your neck, anything, just embrace you. I want to feel your love."

He kisses my cheeks and smiles. "You read my mind, my little InuYasha, but what about your little bottom, will I not hurt you?"

"I don't care." is my response.

He doesn't want me to hurt even if I don't mind. He is thinking now, I see him scan the bed, and he grabs two very soft squishy pillows and places them one on top of the other on the bed. Then he comes over to me, and kisses my lips as he puts one arm under my shoulders, and one under my knees and lifts me. He lays me down very, very slowly and gently so my ass is on the pillows, and except for the initial sting of my skin coming into contact with something it doesn't hurt!

He lays between my legs, and whispers in my ear. "I will have you beneath me, and give you all my love."

He nuzzles me as he adjusts himself, he grabs my hips, being careful of my behind, and angles my hips toward him. I can feel the tip of his cock at my entrance, I love this part, the sweet anticipation, I still get nervous and excited all at the same time, even so many years.

I feel him press into me slowly, and he kisses my sensitive little puppy ears as he goes, sheathing himself completely into my much smaller body.

"Oh Kami, InuYasha, my love, still just as tight as the first time. I can still remember…you're just as tight and hot, but even better now, you are like a fine wine."

Demons bodies always return to their former state, even after having our pup, I'm still just a good as I was before.

I get a sweet kiss before he pulls out almost all they way entering me again so hard, and deep, I push against him trying to get every last bit of him inside. I love this dance we do, just because I want it slow doesn't mean he has to be a careful, he can hit me hard, and try to fill all the way. It's absolutely savory when we go this slow, I can feel everything so much more. He hit's that little bump inside me like an arrow to the mark when he presses his cock in, and he brushes against it on the way out. I can't help to bow my body, my back arches pressing me tighter against him.

I love his markings, in a way I've always been jealous of them. All I have to do is just brush my fingers over them, and he whines against my lips. I shouldn't be jealous though I do have my puppy ears, they are beautiful, and just as sensitive as those marks if not more.

I love to let my hands settle over the beauty of those marks though, one and on his cheek, one on his hips, I trace little shapes over them with my claws and finger tips. It's hard concentrate on the touches I give with him making love to me, my body becomes consumed with the rhythm of in and out, against and away, warm and hot. I try though, I will for him.

He runs his hand up and down the side of my entire body, from my shoulder all the way down my leg as far as he can reach with them wrapped around his waist. Long sharp claws made for killing give so much love, so much delight. When we are like this, not rough, not animalistic, when I just lay in his arms and he slowly presses in and out he always holds my face in his other hand, He runs his finger lovingly over my skin, under my eye, above it, down my nose, across my cheek, and along the curve of my chin.

I'm drowning in a sea of love and arousal, and by breath hitches and I whine when I feel his hand on my cock. He can feel me getting close, he always knows, never misses it. Soft silken skin slides over hard heated flesh. I grind forward against his hand trying to feel more, and back against his cock trying to be filled more. And I feel my heartbeat increase, my skin gets hotter, and sweat beads all over it. I pant, and writhe, and grind against the shaft that's invading me. My entire body stiffens without my command, and in one blinding moment I tumble over the edge. Stars twinkle in front of my eyes, and I scream his name.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you." My cock twitches with each spurt of my seed, and the passage in my body he has filled squeezes him rhythmically.

He whispers he loves me as he joins me in my bliss, and I feel the hot essence of my mate fill me.

"InuYasha, my love." He roars my name, as I milk every drop, then falls upon me panting, our chests meet perfectly with each breath, and our lips meet as we finalize our connection. Whispers of love and adoration fill both of our ears, arms wrap around, and tighten.

My mate pulls me onto my side next to him, he holds me in his arms, and I nuzzle his shoulder and chest. He strokes my hair, and tells me I'm his world, I'm everything to him. I snuggle closer and close my eyes because this truly is home.

The End

AN: There you have it, damn that was kind of hard writing a lemon from one persons perspective. My husband was looking at my reviews for this story, (I was getting ready to comment on some of them so the computer was on FF . net, when he stole it for a few minutes) and he read a little bit of the first chapter of "Spanked", apparently I'm a pervert. He wasn't being mean, but it was really funny, his face was all red, and he had this smirk that wouldn't go away. Although it would've been nice to just have him say something like "wow that's good writing", or "it looks like people liked it", but no, he has to be an ass.

He's one of the last people I would epect to say something like that, but he's gotten more conservative over the years - ick! (I'm not talking about politics) I think it's because he's a guy, and it's about two guys, I know he wouldn't say that if it was about say Kagome and Sango.

I'm only writing out comments on reviews that need answers or comments for this one, there's too many. I'm not complaining though, but I still acknowledged all who reviewed, thanks again guys, it's really nice to hear from you.

**AFF . Net**

Thanks for the reviews:

Dela1

Madamdragon

Midnight sweet

Distant Raen

Dante - I definitely like the submissive Inu fic, it fits him well. I might take up your suggestion of a Kouga/Inu fic, at first I didn't like the idea. I'm really into Sessh/Inu (if you could tell from the amount of fics I'm writing with them), but since you first wrote the review the idea has grown on me.

**FF . Net**

Thanks for the reviews:

Nikkie23534

Miaka Kennyukki

I Don't Give

Yaoiholic28

LordOfTheWest

Inu-Dude15

Gaurdianranger

Milkchocolatehot64

snowy angel-13

BloodMoon01

Anime chic.0826 - Thanks. I'm not sure. It just came to me, I was mowing the lawn and the idea popped in my head, and by the time I was done I had a lot of it together just n my mind.

YaoiSmutMaster - Thanks. You're right it is hard to find those fics, and well we have to have some variety. I thought this would make a nice little two shot.

Daughter of Shadow - Thanks for those kind words. Honestly I found the whole thing rather amusing, and I really wanted everyone who read it to know it got archived into such a stupid thing. I'm going to capitalize on it, plus anyone who finds it in the archive will know just what I think of the person who made it and their screwed up archive. I really think constructive criticism is good, but crap like that isn't, and I wanted everyone to know about it. I think it's a fic, and I'm proud of it. What annoyed me the most was the persons description, basically what it boiled down to was if you didn't write a canon fic, then you had no understanding of the lot of the anime/manga…bull shit. I think it takes more of an understanding of the characters and show to produce fics like this, Yoai, Yuri, strange pairings, dark fics, etc…

Love Love Harlequin - thanks. I agree, I love InuYasha as uke. He's perfect for it, and I think it goes with his character. I think he can go good as seme, but not with Sessh, unless you make Sessh OOC. I can't see the Lord of the West bending over for anyone. Don't get me wrong I have read few really, really great well written fics with InuYasha and him trading, "Centennial Hunger", which I know is on MM . org is a great one, but if you want to keep Sessh , Sessh then it's hard, I don't think I could pull it off if I wanted to keep him IC. That's not to say there's anything wrong with writing characters OOC in my opinion, but I personally don't go for the whining, crying, needy Sesshoumaru.

Remusgrl - yeah I don't get it either, but oh well. I made sure everyone knew how I felt about it. I agree, I wasn't trying to make a totally in character InuYasha in this, but I think it's completely plausible that he would be a sub. Usually submissives are people who you would never think would be, so in a way that fits Inu too.


End file.
